Crook & Coquette
by masollan
Summary: Akira and Ann try to make the most of their relationship whilst unwittingly living up to their reputations. [slice of life; linear one-shots that can stand alone]
1. i

**Author's Note:** This little series will just a four-part collection on Akira and Ann, living up to their reputation (to put it simply. Since I suck with summaries and titles). Basically, just some four, sort-of-linear short stories of Ann and Akira breaking bad (using the word 'bad' very loosely here, by the way). This is the first part. Enjoy!

* * *

 **crook & coquette**  
i

"This is a bad idea. We should go back."

"I thought you wanted this."

" _I do!_ But.. I feel guilty about class.."

"Mishima will fill us in."

"I was actually looking forward to English, too. You're such a bad influence."

"You asked me to. Also, you don't need English if you're already good at it."

"Do you think the Boss would know?"

 _She's not listening to me._

Akira paused for a while, remembering that Chouno-sensei is actually quite a difficult teacher to deal with; Kawakami-sensei has been completely powerless over her

Then again, he did notice that his English teacher, despite her sharp tongue and deadly gaze, was a closet hopeless romantic. He reckoned a bold, chivalrous anecdote to swoon her. Perhaps even tell her that he and Takamaki are two outcasts in love; us-against-the-world kind of thing. He wouldn't even have to lie. I _'ll just drop by the faculty later, then._

"I doubt it." he answered with an arrogant grin.

Ann playfully shoved his face away from her with a hand. He held her wrist and placed it against his cheek, smirking.

"Everyone knows now," she whispered. The long-running rumor of she and Akira dating existed since the spring. She ought that the gossip makers are already congratulating themselves, for fiction turned into fact. Not that she and Akira were hiding it, but they weren't broadcasting it either. Having been on the limelight for all the wrong reasons were enough.

She giggled. "I wonder what they're thinking about us."

"That we're dating," Akira could care less of what his peers are thinking of them now, for his mind was elsewhere. The two of them hid at the school's rooftop, their former hideout. Ann was sitting on top of the table, with him on the seat - one platform below her. For a long time his pupils remained at the corner of his eyes, staring at her limbs. He closed his eyes and leaned the side of his head on her thigh. He inhaled deeply, opened his eyes again, and was greeted by the clear blue sky and the city skyline. His eyes rested on the scenery.

"and also doing _things_ ," he added with a soft chuckle. The noise in his head ran out of volume. It has been so long since he felt such peace and quiet.

"Tut, tut. Of course you'd love that," she teased with a smirk. She reached her hand to him.

"Mhmm." he felt her hand massage his hair.

Ann giggled as he nestled his head on her. Her fingers continued to play with his curls, relishing the softness. The weight of his head and body relying on her own forced her to centralize her gravity to the ground. To see Akira in such a vulnerable position was refreshing.

 _Like a cat,_ thought Ann. She felt him adjust again for his own comfort. _Speaking of cats.._ "I hope Morgana isn't too upset."

During lunchtime, Morgana pranced away from Akira's bag upon hearing his plan with Ann. The recent reveal of their relationship seemed to have upset him more than what Akira expected; he reckoned Morgana's reaction wasn't just because they were dating. Perhaps it's the thought of him and Ann skipping class, like some clichéd troublemaking crime couple – Lupin and Fujiko in Japan, then Bonnie and Clyde, as what the Hollywood films would call it – was an incredibly romantic notion (at least to Morgana). He wouldn't be surprised if the cat also daydreamed about it at some point.

"I'll talk to him." he replied.

"The Boss.." she was still worried that Sakura would get to hear this misconduct. Ann knew very well that while Sakura-san is kind, she also thought he wasn't going to tolerate their behavior. Akira's, even more. "he might hear about it too. So do the others," she added as she turned her head around to scan the area. Nowadays she was getting this nagging feeling that Makoto and Futaba was observing them, too. Somewhere. Somehow. During meetings. Or classes. Maybe even in the shadows..

"Don't worry too much." Akira playfully tickled her knees, startling and interrupting her thoughts. She pinched his ear softly, telling him not to do that. He rested his head again once more on her thigh, closing his eyes. "Don't worry," he repeated. "I'll handle them."

She went down from the table and sat beside him, holding his hand. "I'll be there with you, too." she affirmed. The blond leaned in and kissed his cheek. Akira responded by shifting from his seat as his body pointed towards her. He leaned his head against her neck, hiding his face. Almost as if she was cradling him. Her cheeks turned pink, nonetheless welcomed him in her arms. His breathing was mellow; one's pace when asleep. She took off his glasses and hooked it at the round of her collar.

Akira realized how tired he was. Now seemed like the perfect time to get some uninterrupted rest with their momentary bliss.

"Ann.." he muttered against her neck. "stay for a while, okay?"

"I'm not going anywhere," replied Ann as she leaned in against him to have both of their weights supported. She pursed her lips, thinking what he actually meant.

Akira adjusted into a more comfortable position, his cheek now resting just below her collarbone. "I mean, don't move around."

"Umm.."she studied their position as they both rested in the longchair. "why?" She felt his lips curve up against her skin.

"I like it this way." he breathed. Ann glanced at the figure next to her, his eyes were already closed. A smile crept on her lips.

"Okay." she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and rested her cheek on the raven curls. Her eyelids now feel heavy. Slowly she closed her eyes, as the blue sky, the ring of the school bell and the scent of Akira's fabric conditioner fade from her senses. They both forget the world, delighting in their well-deserved break together from being masquerading thieves.

Even if just for a moment.


	2. ii

**Author's Note:** As usual, thank you very much for your kind words; especially barroowii2. Thanks for reading my stuff and I'm happy you like 'em, it means a lot. Hope you like this next one too!

I'm going to try to finish this short series quickly. I actually have a lot of stories I've been ignoring for quite some time now. I want to be more responsible and actually finish things I've begun.

Out of curiosity, what did you guys like about Ann/Akira? I think shippers have more than sufficient reasons why if we're only going to talk about canon-stuff in the P5 game and franchise, but I'd like to know your others reasons – just those beyond 'canon'. Hope you can share 'em over PM or reviews!

As for me, really love the two of them together because I think this ship really fits the whole rebellious theme of P5. I think Ann is a rebellious romantic choice, given the setting is in the context of Japanese society, and that she's a foreigner (with distinct looks). I see her as a unique feminist figure – one Anais Nin would certainly be proud of; one that Akira would surely love as well since she is that breath of fresh air. Moreover, I think they really complement well each other in terms of personality – I'm not going to be descriptive about it anymore here, but I hope my stories can speak it out clearer than I can in this blurb. I actually have other ships for Akira and Ann (say Akira/Yusuke, Akira/Akechi, Ann/Makoto), but they're mostly secondary for me.

And umm. This one-shot has a bit of sexual content. Hahaha. I hope you all enjoy reading!

* * *

 **crook & coquette  
** _ii._

.

.

Hands on hair.

Akira successfully untied her hair from the pigtails, his fingers relishing the tsunami of her platinum locks. He grabbed her head, pulling her to him, but the force of his kisses slightly pushes her back. He tugged the buttons of her shirt and threw it on the floor.

Ann reacts to his passion by competing with it, her hands going up beneath his shirt with lips locked on to his. She could feel him smile as she does this. She lifted his shirt and threw it to the floor as well. A blush forms on her cheeks at the sight of his lean physique, but her coy disposition was replaced soon enough. A devilish grin is painted across her mouth as she digs her fingers on his waist. Her teal eyes were hazy and darkened.

 _As if the Succubus had possessed her,_ reckoned Akira. If this was a scene in a spy movie at all, he reckoned Ann would have probably assassinated him by poison. The idea stoked him more, equalizing her with a sinister smile. He was definitely not going to give in. He took both of her wrists and pins her down to the bed, her legs underneath his. The position gave him an omniscient view of Ann – strands of her hair stuck on her pink stained lips, cheeks ruddy. Her eyes were gazing on his with hunger. Ann stuck out her tongue to him, trying to neutralize the current superiority he was having right now. The darkness in his charcoal-colored eyes almost scares her with excitement.

The breathtaking view was to be completed, with just a few more articles of clothing on the way. He drew kisses on her neck then to the exposed area of her chest. He moved his other hand below as it went up to her skirt, holding her shapely thigh. The gesture made her arch her back, her eyes closed. He heard soft, quiet moans.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" she breathed as pleasure plagued her senses.

"Not so much," he teased.

The answer made Ann's eyes open bloodshot with curiosity and indignation. "Why?"

"It's still in the way," he smirked through her neon pink bra. Her scent was intoxicating him. "be a good model, Ann,"

"Hey," she glared at him, calling him out as she tugged a curl of his hair. "don't treat me like that."

"Sorry," he leaned in, kissing her affectionately. "I got carried away."

She accepted his apology, wrapping her arms around him as they continued to plant kisses over each other, rekindling the momentum they had earlier. And when they were already reaching their penultimate..

"Hold up, Akira," Ann held a palm in front of his face. For a moment, Akira was reminded of Shadows they were taking hostage for loot when she said the words. The two sat up looking already disheveled, yet still in their pants, skirt, and underwear, with the side salad of their raging hormones.

She looked around the area and listened to the perimeters. Morgana was yet to return from his back-alley lounging. "You have it, right?"

"Yeah," he replied. Akira reached out at a hidden casing near his bedside, revealing a pack of condoms. "I'll put it now okay," He was at the height of his libido, and he was growing impatient; the view of Ann having her hair down only encouraged his desire.

Now, this wasn't the first time they did it. They did it quite a few times. Ann gulped the lump in her throat. Now was the perfect opportunity to extend her 'learning experience'.

"I want to be the one to do it." she declared, offering him her palm. She motioned him to give her a packet. "I need to learn how to do it, you know. What kind of girlfriend would I be if I can't even fit one on my boyfriend!" she defended with a furious blush.

Akira raised an amused brow, curious, dubious, and interested. He snickered. Perhaps they could spare some time for this.

"Okay then," he said, handing her over the packet. He crossed his arms; his libido still pulsating he watched Ann hold the flimsy latex for the first time. Akira chuckled how her expression turned from curiosity to disgust, feeling the slipperiness of the plastic.

Seeing that he was watching her, she frowned at him. "I can do it, you know. Don't look at me like that,"

"Yeah," he was lying. "I believe in you,"

"Well? What are you waiting for? Lie down!"

"The Boss is downstairs, Ann," he reminded her, grabbing onto her as he lied down on the bed. They gazed at each other's eyes before Ann's falling down to his flies. The mixture of her anger and embarrassment cooked a very amusing expression on her face. He bit his lip, trying to hold the laughter.

"I just put it in, right?" she asked as she held the tip of the plastic.

 _So she's really going to push this through_ , thought Akira, although the idea was becoming more and more unnecessary. _However.._ the image of having her put one on him is beginning to fluster him, quite unexpectedly.

"Yeah," he replied as nonchalantly as he could. "If you're not sure, you can always read the instructions."

Ann skimmed through the instructions once more before sitting on top of him. _Why am I trying so hard.._ she cried in her mind.

"W-well.." she began to unbuckle his pants. "here goes nothing,"

"You sound like you're going to ride a roller coaster," he mocked as he took off the garment.

"No," she smirked, puckering her lips. "it's because _I'm_ going to _ride_ _you_ ,"

 _Fuck. That was hot._ Akira's mind raced into several scenarios of how Ann's 'learning experience' would turn out to be. Maybe he should tackle her down, or take her from behind, or –

"W-well, anyway!" the obvious nervousness in her voice immediately took him back to Earth, his eyes catching the movement of her hands. "Let's do this, shall we?!"

He looked at Ann stretching the latex as if it was some hair scrunchie in horror. And in an instant, his erection went away, so were his libido.

"Ann," he was dumbfounded, he slightly got up from the bed, with Ann still sitting on his thighs. "you shouldn't have stretched it out,"

The blond's tensed smile dropped into a confused frown. "Huh? Isn't this what.. what the movies show you? "

Ann kept a straight face as they continued to stare at each other in silence, for a good few seconds – until Akira broke into a chuckle. "…what movies were you watching?"

But Ann didn't find it funny. She crossed her arms, still holding the material.

"Anyway, we can't use it now, throw it out." He added, still with the giggles. Her frown deepened when Akira was attempting to put his pants back on.

"Why can't we use it?" she asked straightly.

"Because it's now prone to rupture," he replied plainly. Out of the 99 risks he will take, this one wasn't one of them. Call him picky or a coward, there was no way he will do it. It would be too irresponsible. The last thing he wanted is to have Ann become an early mother, opening the opportunity of her hating him for robbing her future forever.

The blonde didn't answer, instead looked at the material, seeing it all sogged up from her pull.

"It's because I stretched it, didn't I," she said, quite disappointed with what has happened. "then what should I have done?"

Akira blushed, his smile becoming shy and awkward. "You unroll it from the tip then down.."

"Ahh."

"Yeah.."

She lied down on her back, thinking. Akira copied her movement as he lied down next to her, his hand reaching to stroke her hair. Her unusual quiet made him worry a bit.

"Let's do it again," she said, turning her head to him.

"It was the last one," he smirked.

"Ohh.." now Ann began to feel really bad. She really wanted to do something new for him and show off her new 'know-how'. _He must be really disappointed.._

"We can do it next time. Soon." he added for reassurance.

"This inconvenience is very coincidental. I really thought I was doing it right," said Ann, now shaking her head. "I'm so sorry."

Akira only smiled. He grabbed her by her waist and flipped her around, with Ann on top of him. He studied her features, again noticing how breathtaking she looks with her hair down as her blue eyes illuminated in the dimming light. "It's okay. We can do other things,"

Her lips curved upward, once again with the devilish smile. "Okay," she kissed him. "are you ready, Joker?"

Akira closed his eyes, smirking. "Surprise me."

* * *

Ann left LeBlanc around eight in the evening after snacking from Sojiro's leftover desserts. Sojiro couldn't almost recognize her as she wore her hair down. It caught his attention all right; couldn't help but stare at Ann and Akira. He studied their features, clothes, and mannerisms to see if anything 'happened' upstairs.

It didn't take him a good look to find evidence; it was a rather embarrassing one. Sojiro turned his back to them, slightly feeling awkward; like a dad catching a son do naughty. He heard the couple go out as the door shut closed, reckoned Akira chaperoned her to the train station.

After some fifteen minutes or so, Akira came back from the station, wearing a very well-hidden smile of accomplishment. The boy sat down on the counter and poured himself some pre-prepared coffee.

The Boss crossed his arms as he stood in front of him. The expression the kid wore was almost disturbing him.

"I see that you two got busy cat-wrestling each other.." noted Sojiro nonchalantly. He immediately noticed the element of surprise taking over Akira, even though his face remained listless.

"..how did you know?" the boy asked shyly, his eyes gazing downwards.

Sojiro gave him a long, stern look, slightly offended that this boy actually thought he wouldn't know. The evidence was right in front of him. Of course, he would know, believing in the superiority of his life experience. He rolled his eyes. _Teenagers._

"Go look in the mirror, kid." said Sojiro as he turned to the kitchen sink, completely ignoring him.

Akira hastened to the bathroom, his eyes scanning his own reflection for evidence. The red of embarrassment tinted cheeks with the sight of a bruise on his neck, just above the collarbone; Panther chewed him out quite well.

He chuckled as he touched the pink-and-purple area. "Bad girl."


	3. iii

Edit: I didn't notice I uploaded the wrong file and had accidentally put "Seven" here. Haha. My bad.

* * *

 **crook & coquette**

iii.

.

.

There were three things that prompted Morgana to run away. First was when Akira and his (he's referring to himself) Lady Ann skipped class and found them embracing each other asleep at the rooftop; second was when he caught the unsightly, lip-shaped bruise on Akira's throat and his Lady Ann's yellow scrunchie under the bed; thirdly, finding Lady Ann and Akira sending inappropriate messages during class last Friday. The last one had the cat call it a strike.

Of course, neither Akira nor Ann knew these caused upset to the cat, at least after three days of Morgana became out of sight.

"This is getting serious," Ann sighed as her cheek leaned on her palm. Morgana's absence has called for an urgent Phantom Thieves meeting on a Saturday.

"Something bad may have happened to him," added Ann. "what if he got hit by a car or something?"

"It's unlikely," answered Futaba from afar. She was lying down on her stomach on Akira's bed as she tinkered with her laptop. "Mona's a sword-wielding talking cat. His nine lives are tripled!"

"He's probably roaming around somewhere." said Akira.

"Wouldn't that mean he's troubled or something?" thought Makoto out loud as she began to stroke her hair. "he could be having personal problems,"

"Haven't we already done the pep talk with him about his place in the Phantom Thieves and stuff?" said Ryuji begrudgingly. When it came to the cat, he had little patience. Concern, however, remained evident in his voice.

"I'm pretty sure Mona understands that now," defended Haru with absoluteness. "there must be another reason."

"What else could have upset him though," questioned Yusuke as he began to rub his chin. "we've also been spoiling him with fatty tuna on a weekly basis,"

"Let's all try to recall our past interactions with Morgana and see if we did anything to make him upset," said Makoto. They did as what the council president ordered, plunging them all in deep thought.

Akira could only sigh. He may already have an idea why; but he couldn't piece it altogether yet. He shot a look at Ann who sat next to Makoto, catching her eyes. They held their gaze for a while and returned each other's smiles. The raven-haired boy turned to his phone.

 _Let's go somewhere after._

Ann felt her phone vibrate, immediately reading the message. It was Akira, as expected. _Sure. I think we should look for Mona while we're at it._

Akira paused as he bit his lower lip. He glanced at Ann again, before typing his reply. We may have something to do Morgana.

 _We?_

 _You and I._

Ann cocked her brow, mouth gaping at her phone. _How?!_

"Ann," Makoto had called her out, snapping her from the intense gaze she held on the screen. "have you found out something?"

Everyone retreated from their thinking poses and looked at the blonde, waiting for her to speak. She looked at Akira then to Makoto. "N-no, it's just my agent said I won't be able to appear on the magazine after all! Hehe.."

Akira looked away, trying to hide the grin creeping on his face. It only worked because it wasn't a lie; just old news which he already heard from her a day or two ago.

Makoto sighed, now looking onto her notebook. "I think we should dedicate the rest of the day looking for Morgana. Futaba, can you give me the wards where Morgana would most likely be?"

"Got it," her instant response was paired with her fast typing on her keyboard.

Ryuji grunted and sighed. He really was looking forward to hit the arcade afterwards. "Fine.."

"Makoto, here you go – Minato, Meguro Shinjuku, Chuo, Ota, Nerima." Futaba said out loud.

The red-eyed girl stood up from her chair, walked towards Futaba to check-up on her internet search. "You excluded Shibuya from the list?"

"It's home base," the ginger explained. "It's easier for everyone to search here. We can look around when we get back from the other areas."

"Futaba's right," backed up Ann. "Apart from Akira and Ryuji, most of us haven't really gone around outside the Shibuya ward."

"All right," Makoto agreed, jotting notes on her notebook. "So, who's going with who?"

"I recommend the street-savvy should split up," said Yusuke.

"Wow, you said something really practical, Inari," taunted Futaba. The artist turned his nose high up, ignoring the girl. "Woman, do not cross me,"

"Street-savvy, huh.." pondered Haru as her eyes circled around her teammates. "I guess that leaves us Akira-kun and Ryuji-kun,"

"We're sort of undermanned if that's the case," said Ryuji, scratching his nape.

"We need another leader," suggested Akira, although he already knew this would be a futile effort. "at least three groups should do it."

"I guess I can lead the others too," volunteered Ann. The others turned to look at her. She caught her boyfriend's warning gaze. She replied to his stern look with an equally serious one.

The other blond scowled. As per usual, he wasn't convinced of Ann. "Are you sure.."

Ann folded her arms and narrowed her eyes. "As if your personality is so agreeable," she retorted in sarcasm.

"No, it's good. Ann could be the third," decided Makoto, quickly ending their squabble. She turned to Haru. "She knows the streets more than you and I combined," she added sheepishly as she fixed her hair; the heiress nodded in agreement.

Ryuji relented as she sighed and dug his pockets in his cargo pants. "I guess that makes sense."

Makoto jotted on her notes again. "Ann. Lead Futaba and Yusuke in Meguro and Nerima. I recommend inspecting Hirakigaoka Park for the latter. It's large, but there are three of you, so I hope it will be easier."

"Don't worry," assured a now empowered and motivated Ann. "we'll make sure to search every corner."

"I can help with the coordinates," the ginger offered to the blonde. Futaba then shot a look at the blue-haired artist, who kept eating his biscuit dip. "try not to do weird stuff, Inari."

"Heavens no, I wouldn't disgrace myself in front of Ann," exclaimed Yusuke as he held on his chest. Ann let out a restless sigh. _Here we go again._

"You should pay more attention to reality than on your laptop, you know,"

"Says the artist,"

"Futaba-chan, don't aggravate it," pleaded Ann, but her two companions continued to bicker at each other, leaving her in confusion and slight worry. Akira raised a brow at Ann – a look in which she inferred to as him asking if she'll be all right. She assured him by giving a small, contented smile.

"Anyway," Makoto cleared he throat as she turned to Akira. "Akira-kun, look around Minato and Chuo with Haru. There are a lot of high-class and middle-class establishments and people there where you both can ask around."

 _Makes sense._ Akira nodded without a complaint. He looked at his companion. "Let's do our best, Haru."

The girl smiled and made a short, quick bow. "I'll be under your care, Akira-kun."

The student council president smiled in satisfaction as she took note of the Thieves' current plan in action for Mission: Finding Mona. _Now that only leaves me and.._

"W-wait!" the horror began to sink in Ryuji's expression as he slowly faced the Queen. Now he wasn't so hyped with the whole operation. "D-does this mean.."

Akira softly chuckled to his amusement.

"Ryuji," Makoto sternly gazed at him. "we'll look into Shinjuku and Ota."

"Shinjuku and Ota it is!" the boy faked a lively tone to mask his nervousness as he threw a fist on the air.

"Oh Ryuji.." sighed Ann under her breath.

Makoto made quick finishes on her notebook before closing it down. "All right. Let's all meet back here at LeBlanc before sundown. I'll send you all the possible spots Morgana may have gone to in your assigned areas. Also, don't forget to look at alley cats,"

With this, Akira began to type swiftly on his phone. _Change of plan. Let's meet in Central Street after looking into the wards._

He signaled Ann to look at her phone. Ann cocked a brow. _Do you have a lead you don't want to share the others?_

 _I do. Only you and I can look into it._ replied Akira. From there, Ann understood. She looked at him and curtly nodded in agreement.

With hands in his pockets, Akira stood up and led his band of Thieves to the station. "Let's go."

The whole mission went just as how Akira had expected – fruitless. He and Haru circled around Chuo, following almost every alley cat only to find them disappearing in cans of garbage. The rest didn't seem to have any luck as well. Ann called him and said Yusuke tried to draw in the cats (in which he hoped to also draw Morgana) by feeding them with pigeon food at Hikarigaoka Park. The end of this whole plan had them being chased by a clowder of cats. Ryuji and Makoto's investigation changed focus when they had gone to Shinjuku. According to Makoto, they saw a couple of teenagers beating up stray cats and dogs. The two of them ended up following the abusers to get their names so they could change their hearts in Mementos – for Akira, there was no way it could have gone any better.

"Where on earth could Mona be.." he heard Haru as they reached the alleyway of Yongen-jaya; they just exited the station. Akira looked at the sky and noticed it was already golden hour. He took out his phone and messaged Ann.

 _Central Street. I'll be at the Hachiko statue._

"Haru," he called.

"Yes, Akira-kun?" the girl turned to him.

"Can you head back to the café without me? I need to do some rounds in Shibuya." he excused sheepishly.

The fluffy-haired heiress cocked a brow, suspecting something, but said no more of her hunches. "All right. I'll tell the others."

"Thank you."

He went directly to Station Square and stood at the famous landmark, waiting for the certain blonde. A few minutes later, Ann came running from the Ginza line, huffing as she catches her breath. He immediately turned off his phone, ensuring Futaba doesn't get to know anything about his tryst.

"Oh God," she exclaimed as she held her knees to support herself. "that was incredibly exhausting,"

The boy knelt down and handed her a bottle of Arginade. "Got you this. Like you said."

"Thanks." She took the beverage and opened it.

Once Ann got to relax, Akira began to tell her his plan. "I think I know where Morgana went,"

The blonde folded her arms, curious of his intentions. "Where?"

"The cat café."

Ann blinked a few times. She was caught 50/50 on this one – it was ridiculous and yet it seems to make sense. "You're serious?"

Akira nodded. "There's one here, just past Central Street."

The girl looked around, noticing it was already evening. She turned to her phone – greeted by a barrage of text messages and missed calls from Makoto and Ryuji. She sighed. "I want to know," she began. "why didn't you share it to the others earlier?"

"If I did, they'll find out about us."

"How?"

"…you seriously don't know?" he smirked in amusement.

"No," Ann answered curtly, not liking the smug look on his face, especially the glint in his charcoal eyes. "What is it?"

He grabbed her hand, dragging her out of the crowding area. "You are aware that Morgana likes you, right?"

"Of course," she answered confidently, smiling. Her classmates may continue to talk about her as they become living legacies of her rumors, but with Shiho, Akira and the rest of the Phantom Thieves – she felt very much loved and could care less about her reputation.

They had just gotten out of the crossing as they now enter Central Street when Akira turned to her once more.

"You really didn't know?" asked Akira, bobbing his head to the side in wonder and amusement. He waited for Ann to realize it, but the blank expression remained as is. He turned his back to her, holding her hand as they made their way. " _Like_ – in the sense he wants to date you,"

His last message didn't register to Ann, however. It was ludicrous to even suggest. "What do you mean he wants to date me, he's a cat!" she hissed in disbelief.

 _But he's a cat!_ she kept repeating it in her head. When Akira did not reply to any of her interjections, certain emotions crept in her; a salad of pity, sadness, guilt, and love.

"Was he actually serious with the whole 'Lady Ann' thing after all.."

Akira turned around, both of them stopping in front of the karaoke bar. His eyes went circled from her hair to her ears, her lips, eyes. A rare feeling of appreciation overwhelmed him as he stood before her.

"It will be okay," he assured he brushed his thumb on her cheekbone very briefly. His grin turned to a subtle smile as her solemn expression remained. He bit his lip. He took her hand in his again, tugging her to keep walking.

"He keeps saying he wants to turn into a human," sighed Ann. "did he want to become human so he can be with me?"

He could not lie. "Yeah."

"I see.." Ann could not understand why she was feeling so down. Morgana was just a cat – but then again, he was more than just an ordinary cat.

The eerie silence between them as they moved against the noise of Central Street was unsettling, especially for Akira. He could not help but think of two or three things of how this situation may go downhill.

"Are you going to dump me?" he chimed lightheartedly. Ann chuckled softly, knowing Akira probably meant that joke half-heartedly.

"No," she replied, squeezing his hand. She would have told him not to be 'silly', but her hyper-awareness held her back. Saying so may be insensitive of Morgana's feelings. "you're the one I like, Akira."

He could not help but grin, his cheeks showing off the pink tint.

"It's just, you know," she fumbled, her smile fading into a pout. "Cat or human, Morgana's still our friend.. and he's probably hurting."

The boy could not help but empathize. He had the same thoughts and feelings towards Morgana, too. Morgana's feelings surely were taken into account before he decided to be in a relationship with Ann. But it was no question he would still pursuit her – and he'd do it over again if he can – whether he was staking his friendship with Morgana's or Ryuji's, or anyone at all, or go through the same ordeal. Akira had it all set in stone.

"Don't worry," he said. He glanced at her. They had just moved past theater. "I'll make sure I'm the better partner."

Not for long they finally stood on front of the cat café. Ann could already smell creatures from the outside.

"What's wrong?" turned Akira.

"We're really doing this," said Ann as she looked up from the signboard down to the entrance. "how sure are you that he's here?"

"Ninety-nine percent."

"What's the one percent for?!"

"For the rare occasion that I may be wrong."

The blonde folded her arms, grunted under her breath. "you better be right. It will be very difficult to explain this later to the others."

He smiled smugly as he held the door open to her, gesturing her to enter. "Leave it to me."

The couple was greeted by an unusually loud chorus of meows before they could even look for Morgana. For some reason, they were all starting to flock to Akira; a staff member approached them and complemented them for their natural affinity with the feline. They were gestured to take their seat. This was actually their first time to go to a cat café – and it didn't seem like a bad idea to have their date here, with the pastel interiors and relaxing music. Ann reckoned it would actually be nice to unwind with Akira here – if only they had more than an hour to look for their friend.

"There's only three other customers," said Ann, looking around. "but there's no sign of Morgana."

Her eyes caught Akira getting along with the other cats – from all shapes, sizes, colors. "Hey!"

"It can't be helped," he answered her. He picked up a ginger cat and placed it on Ann's lap. The creature began playing with her hair as if strands of yarn. Eventually, the blonde relaxed as she played along. No sooner than that, more meowing can be heard as five cats crept towards her.

"Why are they all rubbing themselves on me?!" hissed Ann as she carefully picked up one cat and another, hoping they leave her alone. "am I smelling like a cat for hanging out with you and Mona too much?"

"But aren't you a cat yourself, Panther?" snickered Akira, now remembering Ann wearing her red catsuit as he teased a fat white cat with a toy mouse. "A sexy one at that,"

"Ugh," a faint blush came across her cheeks as she rolled her eyes, but she was too annoyed to be completely flustered. "we were supposed to be looking for Mona,"

"Yep."

"And..?"

Akira snickered as he glanced at a makeshift cat house above them. "He'll find us."

"Huh?"

"I see you two are getting more than friendly, again," came a familiar voice out of nowhere.

The blonde looked around frantically upon hearing the cat's distinct, cute voice. "Mona?!"

"Up here." Morgana was sitting atop the cat house that hovered over them. Akira could not help but notice how rounder his tummy is.

"You gained weight," snickered Akira as he patted a white cat on his lap, feeling Morgana's blue eyes pierce through the cat. He held his nose up and entered the house. It was too high up for them to reach.

"Come on Morgana," spoke Akira. He stood up from his cushion and let go of the cat. Although he could still feel them purring on his feet. "let's go home."

"No!" the cat snapped adamantly, his reply surprising the couple.

The boy crossed his arms, realizing it would take some effort to get him back. "And why not?"

The cat did not answer. He looked at Ann, motioning her to talk to Morgana.

"Mona," she called out softly. "why don't you want to go home?"

The cat crept from the house to peep at her cautiously. "You should know, Lady Ann,"

"Is it because we're going out?" asked Ann. The cat jumped from the height, landing on his feet graciously as he levelled with them. The couple sat back on their corner as they looked at Morgana.

"No." he answered, licking his paws.

"What is it then?" asked Akira. He tried to put a hand out to pet him, but the gesture only made Morgana inch away. He let out an arrogant grunt as he turned his nose and whiskers up.

"You two have been so insensitive," he meowed, scaring the other cats surrounding the two. "you do things as if I don't exist!"

The two looked at each other in confusion. "What _things..?_ "

"I don't have to tell you!" said Morgana as he turned his tail up. "You both should know!"

"Let me think." said Akira, now on his thinking pose. After some few minutes of recollection, Ann's face became pink with shame and disgust.

"Okay, I remember now," she said, turning to Akira. "we were a bit.. _experimental.._ for the past few days.."

Akira blinked a few times. He wore a disagreeing expression. "There's nothing to be ashamed of those,"

"Hmp. I don't know," Morgana circled around them, as if some predator. "I'm sure if Makoto and the others find out, it will be a problem."

"I'm with him on this," agreed the girl. The boy looked at his two companions. _Looks like there won't be some strawberry time for a while,_ he thought sadly. And here he thought he and Ann could do some 'sneaking' in the Metaverse.

"All right," Akira sighed in defeat. He and Ann nodded at each other in agreement as they readied themselves for their apology.

"I'm sorry." they said in unison. Akira reached a hand to Morgana again, hoping he'd accept his hand to stroke him.

"We miss you, Mona." said Ann, seeing that the cat was still withholding.

Morgana stared at the hand, then looked up at both of them, searching for sincerity in their eyes that he still had the place in their hearts – particularly his Lady Ann – despite being together. He said nothing, but instead leapt on the boy's lap, feigning calmness and sleep.

The couple smiled at each other and began to stroke Morgana and massage his ears. "I want fatty tuna," said the cat.

"I guess we can make a quick trip to Ginza," smiled Ann. The boy nodded in agreement.

"Let's go, Akira." he purred with eyes shut.

Akira was ready to put Morgana inside his bag, until a smiling staff member approached them.

"Sir," she handed him their menu. "would you like to order anything from our menu? Snacks? Drinks for the lovely miss?"

"No, we're good!" laughed Ann nervously. The staff member raised her brows out of curiosity and left anyway.

Akira looked around, studying the whole area for a small vent or outing. "We have a problem."

"What is it?"

"There's only one possible exit for Morgana," he answered. He looked at the peaceful creature on his lap, then to his girlfriend. "it's the front door."

And with just that, Ann already knew what he meant. She could not help but think this whole cognitive-vigilante-thing is already manifesting as well in real life . "No, no, no, no, baby," she shook her head. She was laughing nervously as her brows met in between her forehead. "we're not going to do that!"

Akira only sighed, defeated. He'd just have to wait before she accepts the procedure.

"Hey Mona," Ann patted the cat to wake him up. He opened one eye. "how did you get here?"

"I stayed in front of the entrance and waited for the owner to pick me up," he replied. He was somewhat proud of himself when he was telling them all of this. "he figured I was a lost cat than a stray. Well, I don't mind. I am an elegant cat, after all."

"There are no other exits at all?!" a worried quarter-American exclaimed.

"No," replied the cat teasingly. He couldn't wait to see how Joker and Panther outside the Metaverse would attempt to pull this off. "there's just one exit, and it's the front door."

"..I am not ready to be called a delinquent or a shoplifter," she fell leaned on her back in disbelief. "You already know how it feels, Akira!"

Akira turned to Morgana as he scratched his ears. "Hey. Can't you just sneak out on your own?"

"You two came here for me!" meowed the cat in anger. "Don't worry. They don't have any cameras. It's unlikely people will steal cats,"

The boy looked around once again, checking if any of the staff members were watching them. They were all too busy playing with a young customer.

"Ann, you distract the cashier," said Akira. "Morgana and I will leave first."

The blonde grimaced as she sighed in defeat, knowing there was no other option. "We're really doing this.." she adjusted her pigtails and shirt, before standing up. She reached out a hand to Akira. "give me the money,"

Akira gave her their pay; she counted the money before walking to the counter with a more confident posture.

Morgana snuck inside Akira's bag and meowed again. "And Operation: Cat Heist begins!"

Akira followed her shortly and had gone along with Ann's acting – which improved greatly since the time she fooled Yusuke. He pecked her lips before exiting; the public display had set the staff member at unease, thinking it would keep the person distracted from counting the cats in the room.

"And we're out," Akira smiled to himself as he stood away from the café. It was already dark.

"If you break Lady Ann's heart Akira, I swear with my nine lives I will duel you to the death! Cat or human!" purred the cat after witnessing his affections towards his Lady Ann. The boy smirked and patted the cat on the head.

"Don't worry," he chuckled, accepting his challenge. "I'd bet all my life for it."

"You better!" the cat used his paw to point at his owner. "But then again, if I can't be with Lady Ann, I'm glad it's you, Akira."

His cheeks warmed up from the compliment. "That means a lot to me."

Not for long Ann had joined them, her hand clutched to her chest. "I was so nervous!" she exclaimed as she held his shoulder for support. "we are not going to do that again!"

"It wasn't the bad," comforted Akira.

"We stole a cat!" she said in a hiss.

"It wasn't stealing if you owned the cat in the first place," he chuckled.

"I agree with Akira, Lady Ann," assured the cat from the bag. "we should all get away from this place before they notice they're missing a cute black cat."

They began to walk back to Station Square. The night had aged, and by the looks of the surroundings, it was probably dinnertime already.

"By the way," Morgana peeped from his bag. "how are the others? Do they know you two are dating?"

"Oh boy," Ann had completely forgot about the rest of the Thieves. Cold sweat began to build on her nape. The inevitable was about to happen. She took out her phone and began typing. "I should at least tell them we found Mona.."

The cat giggled. "I guess the answer is 'no',"

Akira chuckled as he tugged his collar out of nervousness, remembering how he and Ann just broke the Phantom Thieves' number one rule. At this rate though, he does think the group had already suspected his romance with Ann.

"Let's deal with that later," he answered, pushing away the dread he felt as he imagined Makoto's and Ryuji's reactions.. "Fatty tuna, then?"

"How spoiled," giggled Ann as she hooked her arm around Akira's. "I see why Mona loves you so,"

The cat meowed in excitement, now standing up from the bag as they walked to the Ginza Station line. "So Akira, among the cats in the café, which one was your favorite?"

He looked at Morgana with his Cheshire cat smile, and then turned to Ann. "The one named Panther."

" _E-eh?!"_

The cat made another meow of contentment. "Good answer."

* * *

Firstly, thanks for all those who reviewed - good, bad and the silly. I'll be in touch with the PMs soon :)

Also, I would just like to say I'm quite disappointed with some areas of the P5 fandom but it's probably my fault for expecting some maturity on the Internet.

Lastly, I've been in enough shipping fandoms and wars and let me just tell you that hating and bashing on other people's ships/characters is an unproductive way to show your support to your fandom. If you don't like this story, why not just write your own? I don't need a lecture to tell me how to write my ship, nor which I should ship. And that goes for the rest of the ship-authors. Whilst there's nothing wrong with loving and making efforts for your favorite characters and ships, I do find that fandom becomes unhealthy when hate for others become part of that love.

I swear this would have been longer. Anyway, thanks for reading, and I await your un-follows for the inconvenience of this elaborated footnote.


	4. iv

**crook & coquette  
**iv.

.

.

Eyes everywhere.

Ann gently rubbed the back of her neck, making small, anxious movements inside the car while Morgana and Makoto guided and drove them around the Path of Akzeriyyuth, looking for the Shadows of Shinjuku animal offenders Yagami Kensuke & Hikaru. Brothers.

The silence in the cat mobile was unnerving; she could feel the accumulating sweat between her skin and the red latex.

A loud growl came from her behind, alarming Ann and everyone else.

"Sorry," it was Yusuke. "that was my stomach. I must have forgotten to eat last night while I was painting,"

The declaration earned him grunts and huffs from the others, with Makoto glancing behind as she gripped the steering wheel. "You need to eat, Fox."

"My apologies," the artist said candidly. "I merely forgot."

Ann glanced at her side, sensing the student council president's slightest shifts of mood by the way she stomps her feet on to the pedal. Makoto made a sudden break, pushing the rest of them forward. Akira, in his Joker suit, accidentally brushed his fingers on the blonde's shoulder as he held on the seat for support.

"Sorry," he muttered, retreating to his former position.

The rather simple interaction made Ann even more nervous. Everyone was watching them, waiting. She couldn't wait to have this request be done for and leave Mementos.

The pressure on Akira wasn't any better. Sitting in between Yusuke and Ryuji, whom both looked at the window whilst Futaba and Haru just behind him, he could sense the weight of their apprehension on him and Ann – especially on him.

Much to his surprise, his Saturday escapade with Ann seemed to slip by from the rest. Akira scoffed at the idea being unnoticed. _Impossible._

When he, Ann, and Morgana came back from Ginza, he found LeBlanc empty. He did find a message from Makoto on the group chat, stating their relief that Morgana has been found, and that they should deal with the abusers by Tuesday.

Ann came clean that she was with him, too; and yet there seemed to be no question regarding their sudden disappearance or Morgana running away in the first place. Not even a single 'why' from Makoto.

It was fishy. Although, Akira already had his own theories reserved. It was only a matter of time when one of the Thieves will point it out. He's hoping either Makoto or Ryuji to bring it up. The elephant in the room.

"I think it's near this area," said Morgana.

"Definitely here. Make the left turn at the end, Mona." confirmed Futaba.

Makoto continued to drive them to the depths, looking for a miasmic opening. Akira clicked his tongue, his mind preparing for battle. He glanced at his seatmates, Ryuji still cozy as he yawned; Yusuke, still framing the railway with his fingers for a painting inspiration.

Akira's hands went over his belt, feeling up both pistol and dagger. Not for long they entered the beckoning portal, Morgana transforming back into his feline form as they encounter two teenage Shadows.

The leader turned to Ryuji and Makoto. "Are these the guys?"

"It's definitely them," nodded the president, crunching her fists as she prepared for battle.

"'Nuff chitchat, let's deal with these sadistic losers," smirked Ryuji as he ran towards the Shadows of Yagami Kensuke and Hikaru. The rest followed.

"Ahh, the sound of howling puppies are like music to my ears!"

"Not as harmonious as crying kittens, oni-san. It's like an orchestra of babies!"

"Yagami Kensuke and Yagami Hikaru," called out Makoto. She was trying her best not to unleash blasts of nuclear too soon. "Is violence how you two bond over your brotherhood?!"

"Why do you do it?" Akira probed.

"Why?" the Shadow of Kensuke repeated. "Simply because we enjoy it!"

"Humans are the superior creatures!" Shadow Hikaru rejoiced, his arms up in the air.

"God's favorite!"

"That's what our parents say after all! Ha ha ha!"

"These guys are sickos!" exclaimed Ann as she clutched her whip and readied with her position.

"Disgusting. Come on guys, let's finish this quick!" said Futaba from behind.

"There really are people who find joy by perverting nature and its creatures." Lamented Yusuke as he slightly lifted his sword from the sheath.

Haru's gaze darkened, now lifting the axe as she held on to her mask. "Unforgivable."

Morgana would have almost shed a tear, had he been not so enraged. "I'm not going to allow your violence to continue any further!"

Shadow Hikaru turned to the cat. "Huh? And who do you think you are, little kitty? Why don't you come over here and let us play with you? He he he.."

"Fuck, I've had enough of you two assholes," cursed Ryuji, growing impatient. He looked at Makoto and Akira, asking permission for their signal. Akira had nodded; Ryuji reached for his mask, smirking. "Seiten Taisei!"

The summoning of Ryuji's persona also caused the eruption of the human Shadows into monsters. They took the form of two red ogres wearing blue garments.

"Positions, everyone," commanded Futaba. "We're clearly in advantage, but they have no weaknesses! That means no charging, Skull!"

"Got it!" the blond began attacking the Shadows with by raining bolts of lightning instead. The heavy damage angered the Shadows just enough to cause a wave of physical strength, knocking out Ann; the blonde didn't take that long to recover, however.

"Now I'm pissed," Ann jumped up from the ground with Hecate reappearing as she concentrated for her next attack.

A devilish grin forming across Akira's lips as he summoned Onmoraki.

"Pulinpa," The confuse spell was cast on one of the ogres. The ailed monster released a handful of yen to the ground, coins and banknotes on the floor.

"More money! Good thinking, Joker." smirked Yusuke. He raisied a hand, blue light emancipating from him. "Kamu Susano-o!" blocks of ice formed upon the ogres, causing the other one to freeze.

"Woah Fox!" Ryuji exclaimed at the sudden change of Yusuke's Persona. "is that new?!"

"I believe so," replied the kitsune-masked artist.

The confused ogre attempted to hit them with another wave of physical damage, but instead left out an item that rolled across the floor.

"Save the dilly-dally for later, Skull!" exclaimed Futaba. "Noir, Queen, we need heavy damages here!"

Psychic and nuclear damages both swirled together and collided; the enemies have now lost half of their energy spans. The ogre was released from his icy prison, attempted to hit Morgana but missed.

"T-that's also new!" noted Ryuji as he gazed at Makoto's mecha-sized Persona. Akira chuckled at his friend's amusement before refocusing on the battle.

"Skull, it's not like yours hasn't transformed," retorted Ann, now ready to unleash her inhibited power. Hecate blew dancing flames, burning the enemies almost to crisp. The heat severely injured the Shadows, with one already on its knees.

Securing victory was a critical hit away.

"Let's finish this," said Akira. "Mona," With no hesitation further, the cat's Persona immediately launched out a punch, weakening the remaining Shadow. The monstrous forms of Shadow Kensuke and Shadow Hikaru vanished, returning to their human forms.

"I wonder what sort of lame excuse they have this time," muttered Ryuji under his breath, waiting for the Shadows to speak up.

"Doesn't matter, as long as we changed their hearts," replied Makoto. "but let's hear what they have to say,"

"I still feel angry," blurted Morgana as he looked away from the Shadows. "if I'm actually just a regular cat, then.. most likely I wouldn't survive from street violence at all."

"It's all right, Mona." comforted Haru. "we've done something for the betterment this time."

Akira lowered his gaze, watching the miasma coming from the Shadows' feet. It was true that he found it difficult to empathize, for whatever story this one may come out with.

"I.." Shadow Kensuke began. "We've always been beaten up by my drunkard of a father. He told me that to be a man, I must live in violence, and respond to violence as well!"

"That's really stupid," spat Akira. "those who measure their manhood by violence can't call themselves men."

"There was nothing we could do.. we can't fight back!" cried Shadow Hikaru. "We could only express our hate and anger to animals.."

"That's inexcusable," interjected Makoto. "You can't compensate your bad experiences towards innocent creatures!"

"Well?! What can we do! We're helpless!" retorted Shadow Kensuke.

Ryuji turned away this time, couldn't the rationale behind the abuse. "This is disgusting.." he muttered, earning him a nudge from Makoto.

"You should have called the police." answered Ann sternly.

A pause befell them.

"The police, huh.." wondered Shadow Kensuke.

Akira looked at Ann for confirmation before he spoke. The blonde nodded in agreement as she sensed a feeling of remorse from the Shadows. "Report to the police, and swear you won't hurt anyone – animals or humans – ever again."

"Break the cycle of violence." emphasized Yusuke. Futaba raised her brows as she looked at the artist, surprised at his rather sensible comment.

The Shadows chuckled. "You Panthom Thieves surely know the right words to say," said Shadow Hikaru. He turned to his brother. "I guess we're really wrong after all, oni-san."

The older brother had his last laugh. "I guess so."

The two Shadows instantly vanished, with nothing but an itemized remnant that Akira took with him.

"What a drag," Ryuji broke in the silence.

"And another one bites the dust!" cheered Futaba as she put a fist on the air. The others fell onto their knees and rears, resting. Ann and Makoto began to collect the cash and items found all over the floor.

They decided to stay in the area for a bit, recovering from the battle. The heavy silence the group shared as they entered Mementos earlier returned. Akira looked around everyone, eventually realizing that Noir and Futaba were looking at him, but turned the other way once he caught them.

"So.. this is weird," the cat whispered.

"No one's asking." shrugged Akira.

"You gotta fix this, Joker," hissed Morgana. "this might actually cause a rift between you and Lady Ann, and the Phantom Thieves."

"Jesus.." Akira sighed, looking at Futaba and Haru again, who were trying to feign their cluelessness. "This is getting ridiculous."

"I think they grew a cup size bigger," with heightened senses, he caught Ryuji and Yusuke whispering something about his girlfriend's breasts. He looked at Ann freely chatting with Makoto about God-knows-what as they collected the goods from their recent victory. They were both kneeling, and with Ann's Panther get-up, the generous exhibition of her cleavage would usually have the boys snickering.

Akira's gaze fell from her face to her chest, noticed the slightly unzipped part of her latex suit; the felon of the unconscious display.

"What are you guys talking about?" Akira joined, feigning innocence as he dipped his hands in his pockets.

The artist lifted a finger knowingly. "We were talking about your–"

"N-n-nothing! Nothing at all man! Just some boy talk over here! Ha ha ha!" interrupted Ryuji as he nudged Yusuke to the side. It was paired with a nervous laugh.

Akira raised a brow, his smile flattening. Conspicuous, for usually they (mostly Ryuji) would invite him to their peeping Tom shenanigans; even if it was about Ann. He usually didn't mind when the boys talked about Ann and noticed her features, especially when they still hid their relationship. _Look, but don't touch,_ was how he drew the unspoken boundaries. But now that the reckoned everyone else knows, waiting for someone to just confront them was becoming too agonizing. Akira scratched his cheek, mustering all the charm and guts he had left to pull off what he was about to do.

 _Not a chance in hell,_ he thought sternly, walking towards the girl in red.

"Panther," he called, with everyone's eyes suddenly darting to them, expecting. He knew they were.

"Yes, Joker?"

With one sweep, he took off his coat and placed it on Ann's shoulders. He tugged it closely to hide her chest. His lips curved to a smile, pride and embarrassment mixing him. "There."

Her face began to match the color of her mask.

"H-hey!" the blonde panicked as she held on to the coat. She didn't know if she should take it off and return it, or just let it be.

"Calm down," mouthed Akira to Ann, his eyes signaling her to look at their teammates.

"Oh my!" Haru's eyes went full circle as her hand instinctively reached for her mouth.

"Joker.." lamented Morgana. He was trying to fight his jealousy despite already having dealt with the couple last weekend. "Lady A—Panther.."

"Is this a pink film?" muttered Futaba as she hid her face with her palms. For some reason the gesture heated her cheeks; perhaps she wasn't used to the romantic, cheesy stuff, the hacker reckoned to herself.

"M-m-my, I didn't notice Panther's chest got bigger!" fake-exclaimed Yusuke as he clutched his heart.

"You're hopeless!" retorted Ann with an accusatory finger.

"Okay I can't stand this anymore," huffed Ryuji as a blush on his cheeks crept, scratching one side of his face. He glanced at his two friends, trying to avoid directly looking into their eyes. "just come clean, why don't you,"

Makoto stepped in with an authoritative posture, her hands on her waist. The Queen's eyes held no anger or ill-intent, but they were inquisitive. "Panther, Joker. Mind telling us what's going on?"

 _There we go,_ thought Akira.

"I guess the cat's out of the bag," the raven-haired boy said with a smirk as he put an arm around Ann. "She's my Kitty Woman."

The gestured earned him flabbergasted expressions and gawking from the others with the exception of Morgana, whose resentment came back.

"W-w-who are you calling Kitty Woman!" stammered Ann.

Akira laughed nervously, realizing that it was more awkward to be affectionate on Ann while around people he actually knows than with the general public. He swallowed the lump in his throat, remaining calm. "Sexy Cat, then."

"No!"

Akira rolled his eyes, tightening his hold on her. "You're not cooperating very well today.."

"I knew it!" exclaimed Ryuji, although his pupils were close enough to dilate. "And I thought I was just over-reading things!" the blond's thoughts now drifted back to the moments he spent with them together.. _the one in Hawaii..!_ "Was I a third wheel all along?!"

Ann chuckled nervously. "Not all the time.."

"My, my," even Yusuke felt flustered as he gazed over his muse and leader. He lifted his mask so his scrutinizing eyes could see them better. "..then again. They do make nice aesthetics together,"

Morgana and Futaba grunted in unison as the artist began framing the couple with his fingers – the typical Yusuke.

"So it is true," Haru's cheeks were pink. "I thought it was strange that Panther and Joker were both out together most of the time,"

Ann bit her lower lip, the sudden spotlight on them, on her, scaring her off. Her blue eyes glanced to the boy beside her. She could tell the dancing mirth in his masked eyes, neutralized by the smug curve of his lips. She sighed.

"I'd really appreciate it if you tell me your plans first before executing them.. baby," she gritted through her teeth, withholding her anger.

"Sorry," he whispered to her, his hold comforting her, fingers brushing on her shoulder up and down. "but you felt it earlier too, right? It was suffocating." he scoffed.

"I have to agree on that," she conceded. She tugged the coat closer to her as she felt the chill coming from Makoto's gaze on them. "But I thought you'd at least confront them outside the Metaverse,"

Akira looked away, blushing from recent memory. Thankfully his mask hid his embarrassment. He turned to her again, eyed her from her face to her chest.

"J-just cover up." He reached the collar part of his coat and closed it on her. She reckoned it was perhaps the boys were talking about her again. The realization caused her cheeks to turn pink as her gloves, a smile creeping across her lips.

"At least we don't have to hide it anymore.. right?" Ann hummed, shifting her weight to the other side as she inched closer to him.

"Yeah." he smiled.

"It's really real." they heard Ryuji blurt out loud. "I can't believe it!"

Futaba scratched her head. "Skull, we've been watching them for days and you're still surprised!"

The heiress looked around to find Morgana, who sulked in a corner. Haru knelt down beside him, sighing. "Is this why you ran away?"

"N-no!" Morgana turned around, feigning a strong, determined look. "I.. I will get over this!"

Haru smiled pitifully as the cat's own words failed him.

 _Out of the bag indeed._ Makoto sighed, folding her arms as she looked at Akira and Ann. She did infer something between them even before she joined the Phantom Thieves. There was nothing to doubt anymore, once again proving her intuition on point. She tried to hide the congratulatory smile beckoning across her lips, knowing there were other matters and issues to discuss regarding their relationship and the Phantom Thieves.

She cleared her throat to silence everyone. "Usually, I would consider this none of my business,"

"It still isn't, Queen," Akira enforced with a smug smile, already sensing something disagreeing from the student council president.

Makoto's red eyes darted to his gray ones, warning him. "It _isn't_ , Joker. But -"

They were interrupted as the area began to shake, the ceiling cracking with debris about to fall on them. They have outstayed their welcome.

"Discussion later, let's get out of here first!" Makoto yelled. They passed through the miasmic opening, bringing them back to the Path of Akzeriyyuth.

They dusted themselves off, grunts and sighs heard. Morgana had switched back into his mobile form. The others have already gone in, excited to meet the comforts of the real world after a long day.

Unfortunately, Ann knew it was far from over. The flan waiting inside her fridge would have to wait a little longer.

"We should sort this out by today," she whispered to Akira before taking the passenger seat. The leader sighed, conceding as he recalled Makoto's words earlier. Even he couldn't deny she was somehow right.

He walked to the other end and turned to the student council president, who was about to hop in the driver's seat. "Let's head back to LeBlanc first."

* * *

The two ogres were in the form of Oni. I'm sure it wouldn't have taken that long nor that much effort for them to defeat those, especially now that both Ann and Ryuji have learned Concentrate and Charge here, plus insta-kill spells, man. But I wanted everyone to have their own 'contribution' and 'moments' in battle so, lol. Literary license applies Also, I did say this was a four-parter.. originally. But this chapter came out too long. Haha. I think I'll have one more chapter or two to conclude this. Thanks to everyone reading. :)


	5. v

**crook & coquette**

v.

.

.

 _Ann. Haru. Yusuke. Makoto. Morgana. Futaba. Ryuji. Ann. Haru. Yusuke. Makoto. Morgana. Futaba. Ryuji. Ann again._

Akira glanced at them accordingly, repeatedly. He, Ann, Ryuji and Morgana were at the side of the counter, Haru, Yusuke, and Futaba sharing a single booth. Makoto stood, taking the role of the leader for this meeting. The air in LeBlanc remained dead, nothing but the sounds of tea cups and spoons clinking. It was already dinner time, and they were all tired, starving, fresh out of Mementos. But this was a mandatory meeting. Trust issues abound.

He couldn't wait to get this over with.

Akira stretched his arm, putting an arm around Ann. The move prompted the meeting to commence as everyone else's eyes shot to the couple, Makoto cleared her throat.

"Before we begin.." the Shujin student council president began. "Ann, Akira, anything you both like to say?"

 _Why does it sound like we're going to get executed.._ ruminated Akira as he got reminded of the twin wardens in his sleep.

The couple looked at each other, checking if the other has anything to say. Akira shrugged.

"Just that we're sorry we hid it to the group," spoke Ann, scratching her head, looking down to her nails. "we.. we didn't want everyone else to think Akira's favoring someone else over the other member."

"But clearly he favors you, Ann," pointed out Ryuji matter-of-factly. "else Akira wouldn't, you know.."

"No that's not what I meant, Ryuji," disagreed Ann, trying not to be tempted to fall into her specific rage mode specially reserved for Ryuji.

"But he does favor you," he interjected, although he wasn't pissed, which came as a surprise. "I'm not saying it'ss a bad thing, just that of course, now our leader has a more intimate relationship with you than any of us,"

Ann, Makoto, and Morgana sighed in unison. Haru raised a hand, a gesture that sort of made everyone exchange confused looks.

 _Are we in a class now?!_ thought Ann, not quite understanding how this meeting would go.

"Yes, Haru?" said Makoto.

The heiress stirred the teabag continuously. "I think what Ann-chan was trying to say is she didn't want us to think that Akira-kun is favoring her because she's the girlfriend," explained Haru.

"..that's pretty detailed," noted Ryuji as he tried to sink it all in. "you really thought it through, Haru."

"Yes, I agree with you Haru," answered Makoto, now focusing on the main issue as she ignored Ryuji's next interjection. "the problem is, before this, we all agreed established the rule that there'll be no secrets among the Phantom Thieves. All relationship developments of any kind, good or bad, will be discussed as a group."

"We agreed on it so we can all empathize with each other," remembered Yusuke. "trust is after all necessary for our secret operations."

"Yes," said Makoto, now turning her eyes to the couple. "what I'd want to find out is why you two had to hide it from us. You even hid the fact that you're both holding your own operation to find Morgana."

The couple exchanged glances again.

"Didn't Ann already answer that earlier," reminded Akira, scratching his cheekbone. "we.. we just wanted to be cautious. And what happened with Morgana was our responsibility."

"Thank you for admitting so, Akira." the cat said out of appreciation.

The president sighed in disappointment.

"See, that's the problem," replied Makoto as she folded her arms. "the fact that you have to hide it in the first place as if you both assumed we'll disagree with your relationship."

They didn't think about that very well. They watched their teammates ponder over Makoto's words, their expressions changing to sad ones when they understood what it entailed.

 _Crap,_ the couple thought in unison.

"I see, It can come off as if you guys don't trust us.." realized Yusuke. "I thought all along we were friends."

"We _are_ friends, Yusuke." reminded Akira.

Haru also came with the same realization, ignoring the leader's reaffirmation. "That's a sad thing.."

"Now coming from that perspective, that is very offending," agreed Futaba as she hugged her knees.

Ann scratched her head, not liking where this was going. "Hey now.."

"I feel kinda shitty now," sighed Ryuji as he glanced at the couple beside him. "I mean.. I would be totally down for you two guys if you told me. I mean, I'm with you two almost all the time and you kept in the dark!"

"Ryuji, it's not like that," defended Ann as she held his shoulder. "we honestly just didn't want you guys to feel any change in our dynamic,"

"But the dynamic is meant to change," argued Makoto, now sitting beside Haru. "and it would have been all fine, had you guys not kept it,"

"You guys, come on," Morgana interrupted as he walked next to Akira. "we all have to understand that it does put them to pressure. Romantic relationships do change group dynamic, for better or for worse."

"Usually for worse," added Akira.

Another silence drapes over them as the group rethinks about their perspectives.

"And why are you defending them, Morgana?" spat Ryuji to break the silence. "Aren't you supposed to be all sad about this?!"

 _..how insensitive!_ Haru glared at the boy as she gripped her cup.

"Don't be an enabler, Ryuji!" exclaimed Futaba as she stood up and picked up the cat. "There, there, kitty,"

"H-hey!" the cat tried to wriggle out of the ginger's hold, but she kept her embrace on him too tight. "I'm not some childish idiot like this vulgar boy!"

"Hey!"

"Jesus.," Akira rolled his eyes. It was time to admit it. He coughed loudly, earning their attention and distracting both Ryuji and Morgana into another fight. "to put it candidly, we weren't ensured that you would all approve or welcome our relationship, okay?"

The rest had quieted, turning to their leader with very suspicious looks.

"My, what judgment!" exclaimed Yusuke as he held a hand on his chest. He looked like he was going to have a heart attack. " _Me?!_ Disapprove of a blooming relationship among my two friends?! Only a fool would go against the beauty of love! I am not such person, I assure you! I feel so undermined.."

"I would actually back you up here, but you're being pretty dramatic, Inari," teased Futaba.

"And what makes you say that Akira-kun?" asked Makoto. She felt so offended by the statement she wanted to grill him alive. _Peaceful thoughts, Niijima. Peaceful thoughts,_ she soothed.

"I asked you all beforehand a hypothetical question," answered Akira. "anyone remembers? It was in the group chat."

Everyone else turned to their phones to back-read the group chat, looking for the incident. It was already taking them a while, and Ann was already daydreaming of her flan.

"My God I'm so hungry why are we still doing this," said Futaba, who could actually care less about the whole thing.

"..what did you exactly say, Akira-kun?" asked Haru, who has having a hard time to keep scrolling up. She was beginning to feel dizzy.

He bit his lip, unsure.

"..I can't remember either," he answered, thus earning him a sigh from Makoto. "but I'd know it when I see it,"

"I did remember you saying something like that.." mused Ann as her fingers swiped down. "but I'm not so sure either."

"Ugh," grunted Ryuji, still back-reading the group chat. "when did you guys start going out anyway?"

"Two months ago." replied Ann nonchalantly.

"Two months!" exclaimed Yusuke. "this is unforgivable!"

"Stop exaggerating, Inari," scoffed Futaba as she glanced at him for doing absolutely nothing. "you're not even helping out!"

"I don't see the point of everyone having to confirm the conversation happened," he answered smugly, folding his arms.

"It's so we could all recall what we said," answered Makoto begrudgingly. "and why Akira and Ann didn't feel 'ensured' enough that we'll be okay with their relationship,"

"I don't even care anymore, whatever makes you two happy, I'm in," Ryuji groaned, stretching his arms in defeat. "Can I go home now?"

Makoto's red eyes darted to the blond boy. "No one's stopping until we fix this!"

"Jeez.." Morgana purred as he licked his paw. "don't fan the flames, Ryuji!"

Afraid of the Queen's wrath, everyone except Yusuke continued their search.

"Akira, was it when you asked, _'what do you all think of dating someone inside the Phantom Thieves?_ '" asked Futaba as she read from her phone.

"That one," confirmed Akira. He managed to reach the old conversation as well, his beliefs validated as he skimmed through.

Futaba cleared her throat and adjusted her glasses. "Okay, so here's what happened, in verbatim:

 **Akira:** I have a question for everyone, It's quite personal, but Phantom Thieves-related.

 **Makoto:** What is it? We certainly won't mind.

 **Akira:** What do you all think of dating someone inside the Phantom Thieves?

 **Haru:** Dating someone inside the group, huh.. I think it's okay.

 **Ryuji:** Not so much for me.. I think it's weird, man.

 **Ann:** I'm fine with inter-dating.

 **Ann:** What are you trying to say, Ryuji?

 **Ryuji:** That I think it's weird, simply! Why, are you secretly dating someone, Ann? He he he

 **Akira:** You say that as if you're not.. never mind.

 **Futaba:** I think he means the girls in our group are not date-able. Calling it a foul!

 **Futaba:** I don't care either. But I guess it depends on who's dating who.

 **Yusuke:** Same.

 **Futaba:** For once, Inari, we agreed on something.

 **Makoto:** I'm not against it, but it would be best if none of us weren't.

 **Ryuji:** HA! NOT ALONE IN THIS.

 **Haru:** Why so, Mako-chan?

 **Makoto:** I guess it also depends on who's dating who.. but the safe answer for me is that we keep our relationships with each other at equal footing. At least until we iron out all our issues.

 **Haru:** I see. It's so we can all build genuine trust and confide to each other.

 **Makoto:** Exactly.

 **Yusuke:** I'm curious. Does that mean when one feels more comfortable with someone else than the other, it's a bad thing?

 **Makoto:** We can't force ourselves with who we get close with, but I believe it's not so bad either to be idealistic on this, and improve our relationships with each other equally. Our battles rely heavily on our teamwork.

 **Ann:** I understand. Balance is key. I guess the dynamic could change if we date within the group.. although I still don't think it's bad to date someone inside the Thieves.

 **Ryuji:** I agree with Makoto. I mean, if Akira actually dates one of the girls, that might cause some issues.

 **Ann:** And why would it cause issues?

 **Ryuji:** I dunno! What if two among you ladies actually dig him and there's actually a bizarre love triangle, you know?!

 **Ryuji:** Seriously fucked up, for sure.

 **Ann:** That is so presumptuous.

 **Haru:** I have to disagree, Ryuji-kun. And I am slightly offended.

 **Makoto:** Now I know what you truly think of us ladies.

 **Futaba:** That all girls are petty that they fight each other over a guy. Pfft.

 **Ann:** Agreed!

 **Ryuji:** HEY! I'm not trying saying y'all bad! You're all exaggerating and over-reading the stuff I say! SOMEONE BACK ME IN ON THIS, AKIRA?!

 **Yusuke:** Sorry, but they have a point.

 **Akira:** Forgive him, he just lacks delicacy.

 **Ann:** ..nothing new about that.

 **Ryuji:** Ughh. Okay, fine. Sorry.

 **Haru:** Apology accepted.

 **Futaba:** :D

 **Makoto:** Anyway, back to the topic - there's no issue for me on this, personally. But for the Phantom Thieves, it may be too risque. Although I can't speak the same for the rest.

 **Haru:** So does this actually mean we can't date inside the group?

 **Ryuji:** As awkward as that question is, yes.

 **Makoto:** It's the preferred scenario.

 **Haru:** Okay. If we must.

 **Yusuke:** This is a problem I won't encounter. My true love is art.

 **Futaba:** Boooooooo

 **Ann:** Yusuke.. can you not?

 **Akira:** Guys ..it was just a hypothetical question.

"So that's how it ended," concluded Futaba as she dimmed her phone. The rest managed to catch on through their own phones, re-reading the series of exchanges.

The gradual change of Makoto's expression was very welcome. Akira smirked, arm around Ann again. She was blushing, still uneasy with his visible affection, but there was now relief by the way her shoulders heaved. He leaned in her ear.

"I love you," he whispered, causing her to giggle.

"What are you two whispering about?" asked Ryuji suspiciously as he eyed the two lovers.

"Come closer and I'll whisper it to you, too," teased Akira, enjoying Ryuji's new disgusted face.

"..I guess it was Ryuji's fault after all," said Futaba, looking up from her gadget.

"Me again?!" the boy stood up from the stool, now in a defensive stance. "Makoto was against it, too!"

"I wasn't against it!" the student council president rose from her seat, hand on her chest. She looked twice as defensive as Ryuji. "I merely said that not dating inside the group is the preferred scenario,"

"Well, you did say that, Mako-chan.." agreed Haru who was gazing on her phone. "but it does come off like we weren't allowed to date inside the group."

"It comes off like that for me, too," meowed Morgana as he climbed down to Akira's lap. Ann began to rub his neck affectionately, causing him to cozy up. "so.. it wasn't really Akira and Lady Ann's fault,"

Futaba raised a brow, amused of Morgana's change of heart. It was no secret he was smitten of his 'Lady Ann', and had this been other days like before, everyone reckoned he'd be walking out again or sulk. "You're actually being very supportive, Mona," she grinned.

"Well, it' one less problem we have to deal with now," whispered Haru in relief.

Ann flipped her pigtails to the sides as she cleared her throat. "No offense guys, but we did think it was best to just keep it since everyone agreed it was the 'preferred scenario'."

"And it did make sense why you all thought of that. It's just we were already going out by that time," added Akira.

Makoto bit her lip as she reread the conversation again.

"I guess.. I may have said unnecessary things.." she placed her hands on her hips and looked at the couple. "I don't want you or everyone else to feel inhibited on stuff like this,"

Seeing the student council president to actually admit something was very new and unusual that it surprised all of them.

"Regardless of how the conversation transpired, Akira and Ann still hid it from the group," spoke up Yusuke.

The leader held his face as he leaned on his knees, sighing. "Yusuke.. what did we ever do wrong to you?"

"Well, he has a point," affirmed Futaba. "it still boils down to the lack of trust,"

Ryuji raised a brow on the girl. "Futaba.. which side are you on, really?"

"Neither," the ginger answered simply. "I'm just the devil's advocate,"

"That ain't very helpful.." the blond grunted. "when are we going to get this over with? I'm really hungry,"

"No one's leaving until we solve this," Makoto spat.

Futaba groaned as she held her stomach. "I'm actually getting hungry too. Akira, make us some curry!"

"..are you serious?" the boy blinked a few times, confused.

Makoto grunted. "No one's doing anything until we finish this,"

Yusuke cleared his throat to interrupt. "Back to the topic, what do we do, now that we know Ann and our leader don't trust us enough?"

"Again, it's not about the lack of trust.." Ann sighed, defeated. "you're really not letting this go, aren't you?"

"I do still believe you guys should have told us in the first place," pressed on Makoto as she calmed her nerves down from everyone's useless exchanges. "I'm not against dating, at all. But there were some things we all have to consider. Like what if the two of you fight, or God forbid - break up.. I'm just putting those possibilities out there, that we're all pretty involved in this, too. And we've all sworn mutual trust and confidence to look out for each other."

Everyone else had gone silent again, pondering over Makoto's words.

"Huh.." escaped from Haru's lips. "that's very insightful."

Even the couple couldn't deny it. Neither of them has actually ever thought about fighting or breaking up.

"I concede on this," spoke up Ann, as she raised both her hands.

Morgana stared at the girl with admiration, once again inspired by Ann's personality. "Lady Ann.."

Ann sighed. "We didn't actually think about it very thoroughly and have undermined everyone. I'm sorry. Akira?"

The boy scratched his head. Frankly, he still believes it wasn't completely their fault, but he could already hear his stomach growling, and there was no way to win against Makoto. "..Yeah. Me too."

"Thank you, Ann, Akira-kun," smiled Makoto. She shyly looked at her fingers. "I do think I contributed to this problem as well. I made you two feel unwelcomed of your relationship. I wasn't mindful or empathic enough. So I'm sorry for that."

The Queen's easy acceptance, however, was unsatisfactory for Ryuji.

"Hold up," spoke up Ryuji, a sly grin on his face. "they should make up with us! They did break our code. Retribution!"

Ann lunged at the blond as she held his collar and shook him fervently. "What is your problem?! Aren't we friends?!"

"Babe.." Akira stood up as he tried to take Ann's hands away from Ryuji; the inevitable referee.

 _"DON'T BLAME ME FOR BEING THE ONLY SINGLE DUDE IN OUR TRIO!"_

"..he's so desperate I feel sad," sighed Morgana.

"Is punishment really necessary here.." mused Yusuke.

"They're still our friends," added Haru. "doesn't really seem right."

"Retribution?" Makoto sighed, shaking her head as she looked at Ryuji being violently shaken by Ann, with Akira trying to calm her down. "..do you even know the meaning of the word.."

"Mhmm," hummed Futaba, smiling. "I have an idea!"

The fight between two blondes came to a stop. Akira felt a chill down his spine, already sensing something bad from this. "What is it?"

"How about giving Everyone one favor from the two of you," said the hacker out of her excitement. "I mean, it's pretty fair, since you two did hide it from us."

"A favor, huh.." Yusuke's eyes glistened. For a moment Ann swore his eyes reflected an image of her and Akira modeling for him.

"I don't like the sound of this," whispered Ann to Akira.

"Favor?" Akira snorted. "why would we owe everyone that?"

Futaba's smile twitched. "Because apart from the fact you both broke the rule, all of us are single while you two are in la la land and you both get to have each other during the darkest hours and in the creepy-ass Metaverse while the rest of us are still alone, without the certainty of finding the right husbando and waifu,"

Futaba's hasty explanation silenced and surprised everyone.

 _WHAT A FOUL THING TO SAY!_ the couple thought, inevitably feeling guilty.

Ryuj was gaping. "T-that's actually really depressing!"

"My, that was very detailed, Futaba!" mused Morgana as he turned to the couple. "can I also get a favor?"

Ann's eyes narrowed down to the cat. "..you're already pretty spoiled with us, don't you think?"

"All right I'm in!" exclaimed Ryuji, his fist up in the air as he made a celebratory dance. "Ha! You two sooooo owe me right now,"

"Hmm," Makoto hummed as she bit her thumb. She smiled satisfactorily, the first one for the whole day. "I guess it's fine. I'd like some help myself,"

Haru gave the couple a reassuring smile. "Ohh, don't worry about me, Akira-kun and Ann-chan, I won't be-"

"No! You're getting a favor no matter what, Haru!" interjected Ryuji passionately.

Yusuke stood up as he spread his arms dramatically. "I want them to nude model for me! I want to recreate the classical paintings of -"

"No nude paintings!" warned Makoto. "all favors should be reasonable,"

"I actually predicted he was gonna say that.." Akira whispered as he held Ann's hand, tugging her.

"I'd say we run for it but they're probably going to do an intervention like this again," she said, matching his low, soft voice. She giggled nervously. "I'm fine doing favors for the senpais; I'm worried about the rest's plans for the both of us."

"We should let them have it their way.." grinned Akira as he eyed Futaba, Yusuke, and Ryuji. "for now."

The blonde cocked her head, deconstructing the curve of his lips. She smiled dryly. "You're planning on something, aren't you?"

The boy smirked, his silver eyes dancing as he watched their friends. "Payback, babe."

"All right!" Futaba got so excited that she stood up from her seat, a finger pointed towards the leader of vigilantes. "Now make us some curry, Akira!"

* * *

Again, thanks for everyone reading this! I do my best to write some quality Akira/Ann, and I hope you enjoyed this one the same. The next and last chapter will be shippier than this. :)


End file.
